


#5 First Aid

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, There is depiction of people getting hurt and cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE BE WARNED THAT THIS HAS DEPICTION OF CUTTING AND SUICIDE THOUGHTS.Felix always carried a first aid no matter what.
Relationships: Felix and friends
Series: Felix Month 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409209
Kudos: 55





	#5 First Aid

**First Aid**

Since Felix could remember he always carried a First Aid kit. He remembered the first time he got the kit, it was after Allegra sprained her ankle and she needed to go to the nurse did he think.  _ I could help too. _

After that, he started learning how to do first aid. So the next time Allegra got hurt he was there to help so that there wasn’t much trouble. He also was thankful he knew first aid because when Allegra introduced him to her other friends in the group he got the feeling he would need it. 

He was right of course because not to long after did he need to use it with Claude since he had soccer and got injured on his knee. With that, he took him to the school's nurse and helped disinfect and band-aide the scrape on the knee. He took into account that it would appear he would have to start carrying around a first aid kit considering how long it took to get to the nurse when he could have easily taken care of it.

So he started carrying a first aid kit. It wasn’t big but it did contain stuff like; small, medium and large sterile gauze dressings, safety pins, different sized band-aids, disposable sterile gloves, tweezers, scissors, alcohol-free cleansing wipes, sticky tape, thermometer (preferably digital), Anti-bacteria cream, spray to relieve insect bites and stings, antiseptic cream, painkillers (especially those for the ladies in the group), aspirin, ibuprofen, and distilled water for cleaning wounds.

He would carry this everywhere considering his friends always accidentally hurt themselves in some way. Allegra missing a step in her ballet lessons or when she would accidentally trip on her long skirt. Claude hurting himself with soccer and running around since he always has to be moving. Allan was the one that needs the first aid kit the least since he didn’t really do much. Felix was glad he carried his first aid kit everywhere.

He was grateful he had it with him when their group was later joined by Nyx. Nyx was a wild card to them. She was the most eccentric person you’ll ever meet because she considered her self a witch. She would do ‘spells’ and read your future to you using tarot cards. She was new to the ballet class and was apparently new to the city of Paris. She was staying with a family member that lived there since her mom was in an accident and her father treated her like crap. But they really didn’t think about it considering she was always smiling and happy but that was something that should have ticked them all of.

He was grateful he had his first aid kit when he found out her coping mechanisms. He had walked in on her in her room since they were partnered in a project in one of their classes. What he saw when he walked in was her dragging a blade across one of her wrists that were covered in 5 other slashes that seemed old yet new. He quickly took the blade away for her and started tending to her wrist. Nyx just sat there letting Felix do what he was doing but she was only crying since the blade made her numb. After that he held her and her relative walked in on them like this and noticed the blade and immediately knew what had happened but seeing as Felix had everything handled for that moment they let it be. 

After that incident, Nyx revealed her reasons through tears to Felix. Felix then called over their other friends and Nyx spiled to them everything. Her feelings, her reasoning, and her pain to them. The others noticed that she had something wrapped around her wrist and knew it was Felix who started fixing her up. After that, they kept a watch to see if any other slashes appeared on her wrist but they didn't there was always six and it stayed at six.

Felix still carried his First aid kit when Marinette joined their school and their group of friends. Marinette was after all very clumsy and tended to hurt herself quite easily. But he was there to help her get all bandaged up and to continue with her day. 

He also carried his First aid kit as Cat de Nuit since he and Ladybug were heroes of Paris who also tended to get injured on the job. The suits could only do so much when the Akuma was really determined to punch. Ladybug created these masks and PJ looking outfits of their superhero outfits so they could do first aid without knowing each other's identities. It still came in handy after they did eventually revealed their identities to each other.

Felix also along with carrying his first aid kit also knew CPR. He learned since he learned that Nyx and Allan didn’t know how to swim and in case they go on a trip to the beach or pool he thought he needs it. 

He knew how to do the  Heimlich maneuver in case one of his friends was choking and needed help. 

His friend Nyx noticed this and asked if he could teach her basic stuff too since he can’t be the only one in the group to know all of these things. Marinette also approached him on this matter and he agreed to help both of them. With that 3 out of the 6 in the group knew first aid.

He carried this knowledge into his adult years. It would help him when he and Marinette had kids. His kids were very active but also clumsy. He was always there to care for them if they got injured and needed to get patched up. He also taught them when they got older the basics of first aid in case they needed it in their lives.

Felix was grateful he carried the first aid kit and that he knew first aid because it helped him save a friend. It helped him heal his friends who injure themselves on accident. It helped him heal his partner after a battle or when she fell on accident. These are the reasons he knows first aid and carries a first aid kit.

  
  



End file.
